


“老师。”

by HelenaGogh



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 塔恩x议员波
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaGogh/pseuds/HelenaGogh
Summary: 议员穿越了，遇上了DJD
Relationships: Shockwave/Tarn
Kudos: 6





	“老师。”

“老师。”  
塔恩蹲在椅子旁边，宽大的手掌轻柔的抚摸过青白涂装议员的头角，随后有力的按住强迫他看向前方的其他DJD成员。  
“看看，这是我的小队。”塔恩在震荡波的音频接收器旁边低声说道，他富有技巧的控制着他声音的频率，多年的锻炼让他熟知如何仅用声音就使一个赛博坦人无法自控，屈服于最原始的本能而过载。  
震荡波被牢牢的禁锢在椅子上，剧烈的置换气体，高热的机体不停的颤抖，面甲上满是红晕。以前学院里仪器时不时被损坏的谜底终于揭开，曾经的学生此刻正用他无法抗拒的声音引诱议员一步一步堕落。震荡波颤抖着双唇，模糊的气音小声吐着不清不楚的字眼。  
“看着他们，别走神了，亲爱的老师。”霸天虎执法者再一次开口，震荡波闷哼一声，暴露的接口又涌出一小股润滑液。  
“看着他们，我的小队。最优秀，最忠诚的霸天虎。”塔恩抚摸着震荡波的面甲，贵族飞机已经无力抵抗，只是绵软的喘息着，蓝色的光学镜蒙着水雾。  
“你感到舒服了，愉悦了。”  
“我做的好吗，老师？”  
“唔嗯……塔……哈啊……”声音的频率忽然改变，更加强烈的电流脉冲涌过机体。震荡波呻吟出声，不由自主的扭动起腰部，接口内部剧烈的一张一合吐出油液。“停……啊嗯……”  
“你刚才是叫我‘停下’么，老师？多么可怜的祈求，就像那些背叛了霸天虎的家伙一般……”  
“哈……你不也是……叛徒……”震荡波强定呼吸，眼神愤恨的看向他昔日的学生，现在的施虐者。他的机体不受控制，电流脉冲在塔恩声音的指挥下冲击着他的对接模块，让他不由自主的兴奋。  
可是——他不能！  
这不对！不符合逻辑！  
“你说谁是叛徒？”塔恩显然有些被激怒，旋即又回到了原来的状态。他几乎要笑出来，再一次调整了声音的频率。  
“我不过在尽力成为你最好的学生。”  
“你——呃啊！！”  
强烈的电子脉冲袭来，震荡波高亢的尖叫出声，在全身剧烈的颤抖中过载了。前挡板下流出了交合夜，两腿间变得黏腻不堪。  
“你知道，我一直很乐意为老师服务。”塔恩解开了桎梏着震荡波的束缚，将他推倒在地上。“这次，让我的队友们为您服务一次吧？”  
“他们是你最优秀的学生的团队。”  
“DJD, this is my teacher, senator Shockwave.”  
“Make him enjoy.”


End file.
